Conventionally, it is known a tire provided with a pair of bead cores, a carcass layer, having a toroidal shape, over an interval between the pair of bead cores, a belt layer placed adjacently to the carcass layer, and a rubber layer that covers the bead cores, the carcass layer, and the belt layer.
The tire includes a bead unit having a bead core, a tread unit having a tire tread surface, a sidewall unit that forms a side surface of the tire, and a shoulder unit that is arranged over an interval between the side wall unit and the tread unit.
Further, a function component attached to a rubber layer (inner liner) configuring an inner surface of a tire is also known. The function component is a sensor module that measures a temperature, a pressure, etc., of the interior of the tire, for example. Generally, the function component is attached to the inner liner by a rubber patch, for example (for example, Patent Literature 1),